1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a module for the distribution of power and the protection of circuits which receive that power. The module is particularly adapted to plug into an equipment rack within a cellular wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid growth in communications systems is characterized by increased bandwidth in systems which are distributed by cables and optical fibers and also by the advent of wireless systems which provide access to a network anywhere within a cell of the network. Competitive pressures force the evolution of low-cost high-volume equipment without any sacrifice in accessibility to the network due to equipment failures.
The power distribution network for equipment racks in wireless systems have used filters and circuit breakers which were wired in place. The circuit breakers were attached on one side to a common source and they distribute current in limited quantities to several branch circuits in the equipment rack. The filter was a capacitor which removed voltage transients from the input power line. If a capacitor failed or if a circuit breaker failed to operate within specification, the whole rack was out of service. The result was considerable downtime for the system, increased labor to isolate and repair the fault on-site, and a repair which might have less reliability than a factory standard rack.
Accordingly, there is an increased need to integrate the functions of the filter and that of power limitation and distribution so that wiring is reduced, and maintenance recovery time is improved. It is also desirable to conduct repairs at a less critical time, and back at the factory where quality control standards, diagnostic testing, and labor costs are better controlled.